Will You Be My Boyfriend?
by blamlove83
Summary: Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany all want to be Sam's girlfriend. But Sam already has his eyes on somebody else. Who is it? What will happen? Read to find out! One - shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, places, or songs in the Glee universe. All characters and places are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. All songs belong to their respective creators and are not mine in any way. I am not using this for any kind of profit only enjoyment of the public. Hope you enjoy! **

**Will You Be My Boyfriend?**

Ever since Sam had arrived at William McKinley High School he had noticed quite a few girls; especially the cheerios had been trying to get his attention for something but Sam wasn't sure as to what it was. As far as he was concerned, he just liked the attention from the student body he got. It made him feel like he wouldn't have too much trouble just relaxing into the new school.

Sam was heading to his locker in the school and noticed that the usual group of cheerios that would be trying to get his attention were nowhere to be found and then Sam noticed that four of his friends from Glee club were currently huddled around his locker and they were apparently arguing over something.

"Look here Santana, I saw him first. So I get to be the first one to ask him!" Mercedes Jones exclaimed at the latina.

"Don't make me go all Lima – Heights on your ass wheezy. Besides not to be mean or anything… well actually I do mean to be mean. What could you give that fine piece of ass? I mean look at me, I could beat you at looks." Santana answered back with an eyebrow raised in a challenging expression.

The girl next to Santana; Quinn Fabray who had been the former head cheerio scoffed at Santana.

"Santana, all you are good for is verbally hurting people. Plus he would only be with you if he was desperate." She said cooly.

Santana moved to step forward but was held back by the other cheerio; Brittany S. Pierce.

"Stop the violence both of you please." She said with a slight pout on her face.

"Why are you even here Brittany? You plan on trying and failing at being with Sam too?" Quinn sneered at the blonde cheerleader.

Hearing his name mentioned, Sam stepped forward to the group of girls gathered around his locker and cleared his voice.

"Um hi guys… can I get to my locker please?" Sam asked politely.

"Sure thing Trouty. Just be careful of the large dent left by wheezy over there." Santana said as she motioned with her eyes at Mercedes who was currently staring daggers at Santana from behind Sam.

"Don't make me take you to the carpet." Mercedes challenged her.

"I'd love to see you try and take me." Santana answered back with a glint appearing in her eyes.

"Oh please stop the both of you. You both are acting like pathetic children." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes at the two challenging girls.

Both Santana and Mercedes turned their heads and stared at Quinn silently challenging the former head cheerleader.

Brittany at this point moved towards Sam and faced the blond boy with a smile on her face.

"Just ignore those three Sammy. They just fighting over you but we all know that you are goanna be with me." Brittany said with a wink at him.

At that point; Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana all turned and faced the blonde girl with expressions that just screamed challenge. All four girls looked at each with the same hard expression that silently challenged the other three to make a move. The tension was so thick between all four of the girls that Sam just had to do something or he could see a pretty huge catfight erupting.

"Alright guys just chill. I don't get what it is about me that you guys are arguing over. So would you mind informing me on what the heck has got all you ready to kill each other?" Sam said cautiously.

All four heads turned to face the jock who found them to be quite terrifying at how they seemed to look a bit predadotry.

"To put it simply Sam, they each want to be your girlfriend." A voice from behind Sam said.

Sam turned around and came face to face with his best friend; Blaine Anderson.

"Blaine! Hey man, how are you doing?" He exclaimed to Blaine with a grin on his face.

"I'm fine Sam, but it seems as though you aren't doing so well in the current situation." Blaine answered back as he took in the situation of the four girls all vying for Sam's attention.

"Yeah… you're right." Sam said as he turned back to face the girls.

"So what are you planning on doing Sam?" Blaine asked him curiously.

"I don't know Blaine." Sam answered back.

"Well I may have an idea Sam." Blaine said with a smile appearing on his face as he walked up to the four girls that were standing in front of Sam with suspicious looks on each of their faces.

"What's your plan Bowtie?" Santana asked Blaine expectantly.

"Well here's my idea Santana. Why don't you, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittney each sing a song to Sam." The bowtie – wearing teenager suggested with a small smile.

"Oh now this is goanna be easy. Y'all know I am going to beat you at a sing – off." Mercedes proclaimed with a sassy edge to her voice as she turned and gave each of the other girls a hard glare.

"Oh please just give up before you embarrass yourself wheezy." Santana scoffed at the sassy diva.

"We all know I'm going to win Trouty over and all of you will just cry at the sad loss of fine ass." Santana finished with a self – satisfied smirk.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see about that won't we Santana?" Quinn said with challenging tone in her voice.

"It's Britney bitch." Brittany stated with a glint appearing in her eyes.

After all four of the girls gave each of the other a hard challenging glare, they turned and headed off to each of their respective lockers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later on after school

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Sam was walking back to his locker he felt his cell phone go off in his pocket and looked to see who was calling or texting him and smiled as he saw who was texting him.

_Blaine: Hey Sam!_

_Sam: Hey Blaine! What's up?_

_Blaine: Oh not much… hey listen, can you come to the auditorium?_

_Sam: Sure thing. I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm just getting my books for homework from my locker then I'll be in the auditorium._

_Blaine: Awesome! See you then Sammy :)_

As Sam gathered his things from his locker he kept wondering what Blaine could need him for in the auditorium.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the April Rhodes Auditorium Later On…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

When Sam opened the doors to the auditorium he saw that Blaine was not alone. Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes were all there with Blaine.

"Um Blaine what's going on here?" Sam asked him a bit worriedly.

Santana had stepped in front of Blaine and opened her mouth to answer Sam's question for Blaine.

"Well basically Trouty, me and these three girls behind me are all goanna sing you a song in order to try and be with you." Santana explained to Sam.

"So sit down and listen to the amazing voices of four fine divas." Mercedes finished as Santana sashayed to the front of the auditorium stage.

**(Only Girl (In The World) by Rihanna)**

**(Performed by Santana Lopez)**

**La la la la**  
**La la la la**  
**La la la la**

**[VERSE 1]**  
**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride Be thinking of me, doin' what you like**  
**So boy forget about the world cuz it's gonna be me and you tonight**  
**I wanna make you bad boy, then imma make you swallow your pride**

**[CHORUS]**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Like I'm the only one that's in command**  
**Cuz I'm the only one who understands I will make you feel like a man**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only one...**

**[VERSE 2]**  
**Want you to take it like a thief in the night**  
**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**  
**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside**  
**And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night**

**[CHORUS]**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Like I'm the only one that's in command**  
**Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...**

**[BRIDGE]**  
**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you rise Oh make it last all night**  
**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you rise**  
**Make it last all night**

**[CHORUS]**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Like I'm the only one that's in command**  
**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Girl in the world...**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Girl in the world...**

After Santana finished her song, she walked off the stage as she smirked at herself with satisfaction.

"Let's see you top that wheezy." Santana challenged as she passed by Mercedes.

**(End Of Time by Beyoncé)**

**(Performed by Mercedes Jones)**

**Come take my hand**  
**I won't let you go**  
**I'll be your friend**  
**I will love you so deeply**  
**I will be the one to kiss you at night**  
**I will love you until the end of time**

**I will be your baby**  
**Promise not to let you go**  
**Love you like crazy**  
**Say you'll never let me go (Repeat X4)**

**Take you away from here**  
**There's nothing between us but space and time**  
**I'll be your own little star**  
**Let me shine in your world**  
**Be your own little universe**  
**Make me your girl**

**Come take my hand**  
**I won't let you go**  
**I'll be your friend**  
**I will love you so deeply**  
**I will be the one to kiss you at night (at night)**  
**I will love you until the end of time**

**I will be your baby**  
**Promise not to let you go**  
**Love you like crazy**  
**Say you'll never let me go (Repeat X4)**

**Baby, come on**  
**Get up on this**  
**Show me that you really want it**  
**I wanna be the one to love you**  
**Baby lets go (Whoa)**  
**Lets go (Whoa)**

**I wanna provide**  
**This loving that you're giving**  
**I aint frontin' in this love, oh**  
**Can you let me love you from your head to toe**  
**Baby lets go**

**Boy come to me (come to me)**  
**Let me turn your rain into sun (come to me, baby)**  
**You don't have to worry**  
**I Promise I'll set your heart free**  
**Let my love run to your soul**  
**You go**  
**I Go**  
**We Go**  
**That's all she wrote**

**Say you'll**  
**Say say**  
**You'll Ne-Never (Repeat X3)**

**Can't you see me?**  
**I just wanna love you**  
**Can't you feel me, babe?**  
**I just wanna be with you**  
**I just wanna live for you**  
**I'll never let you go**  
**Bring your love to me**

**Come take my hand**  
**I won't let you go**  
**I'll be your friend**  
**I will love you so deeply**  
**I will be the one to kiss you at night**  
**I will love you until the end of time**

**I will be your baby**  
**Promise not to let you go**  
**Love you like crazy**  
**Say you'll never let me go (Repeat X4)**

As Mercedes let out the last jaw – dropping note and finished her song, she looked out at Sam and smiled at him with a flirtatious smile.

"Watch out Mercedes and Santana, I'm going to let Sam know he shouldn't be with either of you but me." Quinn said as she strutted on stage.

**(Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)**

**(Performed by Quinn Fabray)**

**[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**No it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

**[Verse 1]**  
**You're so fine**  
**I want you mine**  
**You're so delicious**  
**I think about you all the time**  
**You're so addictive**  
**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?**  
**(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)**  
**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**  
**And hell yeah**  
**I'm the mother fuckin' princess**  
**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**  
**(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)**

**She's like so whatever**  
**You could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**No it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

**[Verse 2]**  
**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**  
**And even when you look away I know you think of me**  
**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**  
**(And again and again and again)**  
**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**  
**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again**  
**(And again and again and again! )**

**Cause she's like so whatever**  
**You could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**No it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Oh**  
**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other**  
**So when's it gonna sink in**  
**She's so stupid**  
**What the hell were you thinking?**  
**Oh**  
**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other**  
**So when's it gonna sink in**  
**She's so stupid**  
**What the hell were you thinking?**

**[Chorus]**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**No Way No Way...**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**No it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**  
**No Way No Way...**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**No Way No Way...**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**No it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**  
**No Way No Way Hey Hey...**

Quinn passed Brittany who was making her way onto the stage with an air about her that said she was going to win.

"I know Santana and Quinn think they can be with you but let's just face it. That's never going to happen."

**(Womanizer by Britney Spears)**

**(Performed by Brittany Pierce)**

**Superstar**  
**Where you from, how's it going?**  
**I know you**  
**Gotta clue, what you're doing?**  
**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**  
**But I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**Look at you**  
**Gettin' more than just a re-up**  
**Baby, you**  
**Got all the puppets with their strings up**  
**Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**  
**I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer**  
**You're a womanizer,**  
**Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby**  
**You, you, you are**  
**You, you, you are**  
**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**

**Boy, don't try to front**  
**I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)**

**(You) You got me going**  
**(You) You're oh so charming**  
**(You) But I can't do it**  
**(You) Womanizer**

**Boy, don't try to front**  
**I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)**

**(You) You say I'm crazy**  
**(You) I got you crazy**  
**(You) Your nothing but a**  
**(You) Womanizer**

**Daddy-O**  
**You got the swagger of a champion**  
**Too bad for you**  
**Just can't find the right companion**  
**I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**  
**It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby**

**Lollipop**  
**Must mistake me as a sucker**  
**To think that I**  
**Would be a victim not another**  
**Say it, play it how you wanna**  
**But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**

**Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer**  
**You're a womanizer,**  
**Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby**  
**You, you, you are**  
**You, you, you are**  
**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**

**Boy, don't try to front**  
**I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)**

**(You) You got me going**  
**(You) You're oh so charming**  
**(You) But I can't do it**  
**(You) Womanizer**

**Boy, don't try to front**  
**I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)**

**(You) You say I'm crazy**  
**(You) I got you crazy**  
**(You) Your nothing but a**  
**(You) Womanizer**

**Maybe if we both lived in a different world**  
**It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl**  
**But I can't 'cause we don't**

**Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer**  
**You're a womanizer,**  
**Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby**  
**You, you, you are**  
**You, you, you are**  
**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**

**Boy, don't try to front**  
**I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)**

**(You) You got me going**  
**(You) You're oh so charming**  
**(You) But I can't do it**  
**(You) Womanizer**

**Boy, don't try to front**  
**I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)**

**(You) You say I'm crazy**  
**(You) I got you crazy**  
**(You) Your nothing but a**  
**(You) Womanizer**

**Boy, don't try to front**  
**I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)**  
**Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer**  
**You're a womanizer,**  
**Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby**

After Brittany completed her song, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes all joined her on the stage.

"So Sammy, who do you think wins" Quinn asked with a wink to the blond teenager.

"Um well I really do like the fact that you girls all like me like that, but…" Sam started to say.

"But what Sam?" Blaine asked his friend curiously.

"I like someone else." Sam finished shyly.

There was a silence with tension that could have been cut like butter between the four girls.

"Who is it Trouty?" Santana asked Sam cooly.

Sam turned and walked over to Blaine who started feeling his heart pick up speed.

"Blaine will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

**So… what do you guys think? Review and let me know what your thoughts on this story are! Please follow and favorite this story too, and if any of you guys or gils haven't read any of my other stories; then I advise you go look at my profile page. **


End file.
